Just A Friendly Embrace
by Ferenatical
Summary: Ban always thought that the closeness he and Ginji share was that of friends, even though he wanted more than that. However, it seems Ginji think otherwise. At their night out, Ginji let slip of his affection. Yaoi Lemon GinjiBan explicit MxM
1. Just a Friendly Embrace

Getbackers ROCKS! Yeah! Ban and Ginji is a cute couple too. I mean… It is so obvious, with Ginji always throwing himself at Ban. ;)

Ban: Those are moments shared between good friends! We are not a couple!

Ginji: Ban-chan! How could you say that? I have already given my virginity to you!

Ban: Baka!

See? They are such a lovable couple! And of course, WARNING, this is a yaoi fic. A yaoi lemon fic moreover!

Disclaimers: Getbackers belong to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine. ( Or at least I believe, since those are the English names behind my comics…)

**Just A Friendly Embrace**

_**Ban's POV**_

I wonder what Ginji is thinking? Everytime when he hugs me, what is he thinking? Either hehas beentoo caught up with his emotions or that he is just too simple-minded to notice the closeness we are sharing. Or maybe Ginji is trying to hint something… Blah... Impossible. Ginji is too sweet and innocent for that.

" Ban-chan!"

Speak of the devil. Here is Ginji now. The one and onlywho isallowed to call me in that affectionate way. Not that I want him to, since it is quite awkward… But Ginji likes calling me that way. It is use to address someone he is close to. Apparently I am that someone. No surprise to that though. We almost spend our every moment together. I have grown attached to him, as well as he is to me. Come to think of it, where has he been?

" Look at this! I've got tickets for the latest movie in town!"

Before I can reprimand him for wasting our hard-earned money, he launches an attack on me. His breath-taking hug. Just a friendly embrace, just a friendly embrace, I tell myself. Geez… Now I cannot bear to chew him off!

Slowly, the customers at the Honky Tonk Café are turning their heads towards us. It not as if you see two males in their late teens hugging like a couple often, so obviously our gestures are attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

" Okay, enough, Ginji."

Reluctantly, I peel him off me.

_**Ginji's POV**_

Ban-chan is always so unresponsive… Whatever! He is someone who keeps his real emotions underneath. ProbablyBan-chan likes me as much as I like him. Sigh… I will not mind though if he responds to my embraces just once.I dread hisstiffness! Hopefully, we can have a wonderful day out. A movie once in a while will be good.

" Ban-chan, please go with me for the movie!" He shrugs it off, as usual. Ban-chan always needs more persuasion.

" Pleasssee?" I shine my big round eyes at him, full of emotions. He always fall for this trick.

" Argh! Fine!"

At the cinema, we bought a cup of coke and a small box of popcorn to share then went to take our seats. To save cash, he said. Ban-chan is really stingy sometimes…

" Your taste sucks." Suddenly, a voice in the darkness of the theatre accuses me pointedlyaround the middle of the movie.

" Ban-chaann… I thought this movie is nice! Kazuki-chan said he watch it with Jubei recently and recommend it to me." I try defending myself. Okay, point taken. The movie is probably not to Ban-chan's liking. He never like romance, preferring action over it.

" The string girly boy and his needle lover? Geez! They are probably making out while watching this movie, of course they won't mind!"

Are Kazuki-chan and Jubei lovers? I am not sure… Well, they appear so but both are males! Not that it matters much, does it? I myself like Ban-chan.

" Let's play a game… Let's see who got chase out of the theatre first! Loser will treat the winner booze!"

Ban-chan and his wacky ideas. Hehehe…

Ban-chan turns on his phone and plays the ring tone as loud as possible. The people around him spin their heads and glare at him, annoyance clearly written over their faces.

My turn. I tosses the packet of popcorn, causing those who have popcorns thrown at them stared daggers at me.

" That worth money, you baka!" Ban-chan chides me, but of course, he has other things in mind.

He runs right to the front and takes off his glasses. The jagan! Instinctively, I shut my eyes immediately and hear screams from the people. Whatever dreams Ban-chan unleashes on them must be really scary…

Only after the screams have died off, I dare to open my eyes. Ban-chan is already situated beside me, a triumphant smirk across his features. Apparently, the trick has work. Almost all of the people are disgruntled and making their way of the cinema.

Not so soon, I thought. Taking a dead aim at the projector, I shoot a ball of electricity. The screen immediately becomes blank. More terrified cries ensue.

Flashing my smile at Ban-chan, I can tell from his freaked out expression that I have clearly won. Or have I?

" Ban-chan! Gomen nasai!" I apologised. We are officially prohibited from the cinema forever and are currently staying in the small car for the night. What a blunder I have created!

" You exploded the fucking projector! ARGH! That costs us 100 meals!" He smacks my head. I deserve it…

I just never thought of the outcome of my actions. Tears are already brimming in my eyes, threatening to fall any moment…

" Fine! Although you have created a mess, you still win… No money to treat you though… Have to wait next time."

For the first time ever, Ban-chan showed me some concern. He wiped my unshed tears away with his fingers. Oh! I could have die from happiness right at that moment! Once again, I hug Ban-chan in a tight embrace. He is so good to me…

" Aishiteru, Ban-chan…" I whispered.

Oh my god! What have I done? I have just declared my love when I was not even sure! Oh shit, Ban-chan is gonna kill me…

Ban-chan's fingers suddenly stop moving. This is bad… I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for the smack of my life.

Eh? No smack on the head? Instead, I feel Ban-chan smooth fingers grasping my face softly. Is he going to squeeze my face till I die? What a terrible death I am going to experience!

" Me too… Ginji, me too… Aishiteru…"

That is the least unexpected scenario! Well, at least I am alive! Yay… My bliss does not last long though. I feel wetness on my ears! Suspiciously, I open my eyes, and find Ban-chan licking my ears. Oh man… I am confused now! What to do?

" Ban-chan… I… I.."

He silences me with a kiss on the mouth. My first kiss ever. It was soft and delicate, just the soft contact between my lips and his.

" Don't talk, Ginji… Just learn to… Enjoy. Trust me."

Enjoy? Enjoy what? Okay, I trust him though. Trust him with my life I do.

Ban-chan's tongue encircles my right ear, and places tender kisses before suckling on it. I moan out aloud. Never do I know my ears can be so sensitive.

Battling the small space of the car, he lowers my seat until I am lying down, and climbs on me. Hands move swiftly and soon I was only in my shorts.

" Argh… Ginji… You make me so hard…"

Ban-chan is talking dirty to me! His hands wander down my body, and begin caressing my nipples to the point they turn stony hard. I am already gasping for air. It is the first time I experience something so intense. My groin is bugling, and not letting go of any chance, Ban-chan grinds his erectionagainst mine.

" Ban-chan… So… Intense.." I manage to say out between gasps.

" It only gets… Better…"

With that, Ban-chan strips his own clothing off and tosses them aside, everything open for my eyes. The slight tanned skin of his clung tightly to his strong and muscular chest and six abs are protruding slightly from his stomach. I lower my eyes and see his huge erection engorged, waiting to be satisfied.

Ban-chan is sitting naked on my lap, his ass on my clothed erected cock while he gives wet and ravage kisses to my face. Experimentally, I wrap one hand around the shaft and begin pumping. I hear him moan amidst his kissing. Glad that I am doing it right, I move my palm in front of Ban-chan's face and he licks it with his wet tongue, and then I resume fisting him, harder and faster. In return, Ban-chan moves his ass on my erection, sending sparks down my groin. Oh man… It already feels so good through the cloth, I wonder how it will feel without the shorts?

" Ban-chan… I'm getting wet…"

Responding to my words, he finally frees my cock, and it springs upright.

" Want to feel good?" Ban-chan says seductively.

I nod my head in agreement, not trusting my voice.

Ban-chan squeezes himself downwards into the leg compartment, and ended up between my legs, mouth hovering above my erection. Without further hesitation, he dips his tongue into my slit, tasting me. The taste seemingly agrees with him, and soon he has my cock in his mouth, suckling on the tip. I groaned out loud, pure ecstasy shrouding my mind.

Unexpectedly, Ban-chan stops his assault, leaving my cock hard and wet.

Before I make a protest, he once again silences me with a savage kiss, as both of us taste each other.

" Ready for the ride of your life, Gin-chan..."

Soon after he makes the comment, Ban-chan positions my cock at the entrance of his ass, and plunges down hard. That startles me quite a bit, and my face contorts with lust as the muscles squeeze hard on my cock, trying hard to adapt to the sudden intrusion. I struggle to keep my heavily-lidded eyes open while Ban-chan continue moving his hips up and down, face twisted in pain and pleasure, sending waves of pleasure down my cock.

Noticing his erection is neglected, I reach for it, one hand pumping the shaft while the other massaging the two testicles.

" Ah… Ginji… I'm gonna shoot!"

Hurriedly, I quicken my pace on his cock, wanting to give him the best climax ever. Thick white liquid shoots out of his cock, right onto my face, as I continue pumping hard. Licking away the semen close to my mouth, I grunt loudly as Ban-chan squeezes my cock even tighter in his ass. Unable to last any longer, I shoot my load into his ass, feeling fulfilled.

" Ban-chan… That was the best moment of my life…" I rasp throatily, pulling out from him.

" And it hurts like hell… Darn it… Next time I'll be fucking your ass…"

" Anything for you, Ban-chan…" I reply, and then engage in a passionate kiss with him.

**A?N: Heheh… I make Ginji the screwer and Ban the screwed:D My first lemon. Review! Updated to correct my grammar error pointed out by a review. **

**Anyway, have updated once again to correct some errors... Just realised what crappy mistakes i have committed... Next time round i will need to read through or have some willing great souls to beta it.**

**And yeah, it was supposed to be a one-shot, unlike most of the reviewers think. but then... i think i probably do a continuation since many of the reviewers are anticipating it. (apart from 1 very interesting flame)Heh... Maybe you all can suggest some possible scenario to place the two sexy guys into and i'll materialise it in words. It will bea long time before i do itthough. but imay try to rush out the next chapter since i have been dormant for a few months :X maybe tomorrow? Hopefully if i have no work. Luving the reviews by the way. thanks :D**


	2. Ecstatic Heat at the Spring

A/N: This is a perverted M/M Yaoi Lemon fiction so avoid it at all cost! Don'taccuse me ofnot warning you…

**2. Ecstatic Heat at the Spring**

Ban lay on the car seat, arms tucked behind his head. His eyes were set upon the sleeping body next to him, head lying on his shoulder. Amazingly, Ginji managed to fall asleep right after their heated night. Although Ginji was still stark naked, and with some suggestive bodily fluids on his body, his features were relaxed and a blissful smile tugged on his lips.

That was the Ginji he found invigorating. The smile… The laughter… The brightness… Every single features that was only unique to him solely. But after their passionate love-making, would everything be the same as before? Ban did not want Ginji to expect more from him… He was afraid to commit.

Instinctively, Ban's hand reached out, caressing the teen's cheek lightly, then moved over the soft and pouty lips. A smile unknowingly sneaked up onto Ban's face.

" Hmmm… Ban-chan… Breakfast…"

A pink tongue darted out to capture Ban's index finger and trapped it between the lips, suckling on it lightly.

_Silly idiot… Still thinking about food…_

However, Ban would not deny it was kind of lovely. But then, out of a sudden, Ban's finger felt teeth. And it sank into his skin hard.

"Baka!" Ban shrieked, howling in pain and used his free hand to knock some sense into Ginji's skull.

Ginji woke up in a start, staring right into the pissed look of Ban. Confused, and still partially sleeping, he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"In case you haven't realised, you are biting my finger…." Ban said dangerously, voice low.

Oh… So that's why… Ginji released his hold on the finger and looked apologetically at the Jagan master with a silly grin.

"Sorry, Ban-chan…" And he flashed his watery innocent eyes at him.

Anger dissipating, Ban sighed in defeat and ruffled his partner's short spikey hair. Well, at least everything still appeared unchanged.

It was still very early in the morning, probably around 5 a.m. Their car was parked at the side of a forested road, surrounded by trees cast with dark shadows, except for some which were illuminated by the full moon. The two sat in their car, enjoying the soothing breeze of the forest.

" Ban-chan… I feel sticky and dirty…" Ginji groaned.

Of course he would be. As well as Ban. They never had the time to clean up their mess but instead went straight into sleep, sticky and sweaty. However, if Ban's memory served him correctly, there was a natural hot spring lying somewhere in the distance he discovered during his solo years. How convenient.

" Get dressed. I bring you to a hot spring somewhere in the forest."

Ginji's expressions immediately lightened up at the thought of soaking up in the hot water. Hastily, he put on his pants only, leaving his stained clothes, and followed Ban into the forest.

* * *

" Erm… Is this the hot spring?" Ginji questioned its credibility. After getting targeted by twigs, branches and insects of all sort while going through the forest, he expected something grand, astonishing, maybe like an Olympic size hot spring. Disappointingly, the hot springs was only triple the size of a bath tub at the very most, and it was covered by a layer of dense leaves. 

" Baka! You should be glad to have something to bath in."

After clearing the leaves, Ginji was surprised that it was still in a good condition. The water was clear, not murky at all. He could already feel the steam heating him up. Without hesitating any further, Ginji removed his pants and jumped straight into the water gleefully, unintentionally spilling some of the water onto Ban.

" Asshole…" Ban mouthed under his breath, and went along to join Ginji.

The water, although to knee-deep only, was very comforting, and the couple lay side by side, indulging in the solace. The sun was starting to creep out from the horizon too, lighting their area dimly through the thick canopy of leaves. They were extremely contented, especially Ginji.

" Thank you, Ban-chan…" Ginji purred, almost moan-like, eyes closed and facial expressions loosened. That was a sight irresistible to Ban, and the lovely sound emitted… It sent blood flowing straight to his manhood.

In a flash, he was over Ginji, diving his tongue straight into the warm cavern of his lover.

The blonde male responded enthusiastically to Ban's onslaught, engaging into a heated tongue battle. While the couple explored each other mouths with their tongues, their hips were grounding hard against each other, sending pleasurable sparks to their engorging groins.

Due to the need to breathe, Ban removed his mouth over Ginji's. Instead, he tasted Ginji's moist and red lips, suckling on them lightly. With his free hands, Ban moved his fingers down Ginji's sensitive back, causing the other to arch his back and groaned in pleasure.

" Ban-chan… Argh… Can't hold longer…"

Ginji face was flushed red, the kissing with the friction from the grinding of their manhood had Ginji at his limits. Ban stopped his grinding, and pulled Ginji up to a standing position. Moving his tongue slowly and erotically to the back of Ginji's ears from the lips, Ban's hands also travelled down the spine and landed at the two firm globes. Kneading, Ban's parted the globes and revealed the small pink pucker of Ginji. This time round, he would be claiming Ginji's virginity.

Ginji tensed up. It was his first time after all. As he felt a finger trying to go through his puckered hole, he could not help but to contract the muscles around it and prevent the intrusion. Ban, however, continued pressing hard at the hole, coaxing it to allow his index finger to go through. Finally, his finger slide in, causing Ginji to give out a small yelp. At the heat of his passion, Ban moved his finger in and out at a fast pace, then inserted yet another finger. The pain was excruciating yet pleasurable, and Ginji gave a loud moan. Every time Ban scissored his fingers, Ginji always made some delicious sounds. Those sounds delighted Ban, and his sex became extremely hard and throbbed wildly.

Not able to resist further, Ban unplugged his digits from Ginji's anus, and went behind him. Ginji felt his ass parted once again, feeling vulnerable. Then, Ban's enormous cock was positioned at his hole, spongy and moist head directly in contact with his pucker. He really wondered how Ban was going to stuff his shaft up his small hole. Just from looking, Ginji predicted he was at least eight inches. Must be his European blood, Ginji thought. Well, he managed to get through Ban's pucker last night. But this was different; Ban's enormous cock was at least two inches longer and an inch thicker.

Ban struggled hard to push into Ginji's warm tunnel, but in vain. He just could not plung his cockhead pass the anus. Ginji was still too tight. Ginji tried pushing back, but the pain was too much for him to bear. However, he wanted to feel Ban inside him. An idea struck him suddenly, and he went over to sit at the edge of the hot spring, legs strained apart and cock sprang proudly in between. Dipping his hand into the water to wet it, he began jerking off.

" Ban-chan… I'll get you some… Lubricant…"

The sight was extremely hot. Ginji's adorable hole was revealed and stretched. Ban could see his testicles bouncing with the movement of his hand moving rapidly up and down his cock. Ginji's tip was already accumulating a lot of pre-cum, and it was bulging, as though ready to shoot the load harnessed. Jerking off roughly and using his thumb to rub on the head in order to intensify the pleasure, Ginji could sense he was going to shoot. With a satiated cry, his cum shot out a few times from his cock and he caught it with his other hand. Ban almost ejaculated too on seeing Ginji's shooting his white seeds but controlled himself. Ginji continued pumping vigorously until he was completely milked. With his palm full of his essence, Ginji approached Ban and coated his eight inches shaft with a layer of his seed. His cock once again hardened, recovering from his climax upon feeling the engorged manhood of his lover. The blonde teen caressed the length delicately, giving a few long pumps before Ban stopped him. He wanted to explode inside of Ginji, not now.

With hands on the edge of the hot spring to support himself, Ginji bent down his back and spread his legs, exposing his hole for Ban once again. Ban situated behind Ginji, and giving a squeeze to the muscular ass, he plunged his whole shaft deep into Ginji in a fluid movement, eliciting a cry of mixed pain and pleasure from him.

Ginji was caught in between pleasure and pain, so unable to decide, he vocalized his thoughts by moaning deeply. This encouraged Ban and he pulled out almost the whole of his length, only to push the whole shaft back once again, rougher than before. However, this time round, Ginji felt a particular spot was hit and he cried out loudly in ecstasy as blood travelled straight to his own cock, making it dripping wet with pre-cum.

" Ban! Argh! Harder… Deeper…"

Ginji gasped, as Ban quickened his pace, giving his partner long yet fast strokes. Ban bent over Ginji, lying on him completely and licked at his ears again, triggering Ginji's lust even further. His free hands also went over to Ginji's manhood, one jerking off his heated flesh and the other caressing his heavy balls.

" Ban! I am going to shoot soon! Hurry and fuck me hard!"

Ginji sounded so needy and horny, which heightened Ban's lust. He fucked his partner even harder and moved his hands hastier. Ban also felt himself needing to shoot soon and bite down hard onto Ginji's neck, leaving a love bite.

That was the last straw, and Ginji was sent over the edge into oblivion, shooting his load wildly again and every part of his body tensed up. Ginji's tunnels contracted so tightly that it caused Ban's pleasure to amplify tenfold. With a few more thrusts, Ban could not withstand further and emptied himself into Ginji, flooding his tunnels while some of his cum dripped down Ginji's thighs.

Feeling totally exhausted and breathless, Ban pulled out from Ginji and collapsed around the edge of the water. The couple lay in the water, chests heaving and recovering from the sex. Giving a final kiss to Ginji's cheek, Ban sloughed into the water and closed his eyes to rest in the warmth, as well as Ginji.

* * *

Ban opened his eyes, revitalised, and found Ginji's sleeping form hugging him tightly. It was always in this way, Ginji never failed once tolighten Ban's emotions. He was a lonely and depressed person, but with the entrance of Ginji into his life, everything changed for the better. He was his light, and he would like to preserve it for eternity, hoping that it would never flicker and disappear. His smile, it was so warm that it melted his icy exterior. Yet Ban knew he is unable to commit himself, afraid to commit himself, so these stolen comforts would be enough… 

Peeling Ginji off him, Ban carried him in his arms, carefully back to the car.

His sleeping beauty…

**A/N**: … I just wrote a fucking perverted fic. Yikes. Heh… Well as long as you all like. If I am out of FF net for this then too bad! Probably I will relocate to adult FF net then. Maybe find me under the same author. :P

Anyway, this fic is PURELY sex. And this time round it is even more… Erm… Intense than before. No plot whatsoever. Well… Maybe a bit, about how Ban will finally be able to commit himself to Ginji? That is what the extra last part of the fic for( it kinda spoils the mood). But my writing interest is very hard to contain, so I may update soon, may update some time later or may never update at all! Yay…

**And thanks for all the reviews by the way! Including the first flame :P**

Elina: Yeah… The first chapter was kind of messed up. I'm confused to what tense to use during those speeches but decided to use present tense though. This time round I write in a more conventional method, hopefully it will be more understandable :P

Bffimagine: Heh… Poor Ban indeed. Now poor Ginji:X

Tena : Glad you like it! Hope to keep it up and let you continue liking it.

Aki Hime: Yay! You like it too! Cheers! Hope this time will be as good.

Kuzoa: Yea, eroticness! This time is even more so in my opinion hope you can handle it :P

Sweet distortion: I'm dying from fluff… So many people liking this. Thanks for the support. This is more intense hope you like it :D

Secret08: I wasn't planning to write more but did it anyway. Thanks to sweet people like you revewing :D

Cruel angel5: Yay to Ginji screwing Ban the last time! But Ban was still in control last time actually. He's a control freak :P This time round though… Ban is claiming back what he has given. Haha…

Fatebinder JeAnne: Thanks for the FLAME! My first one. How sweet :P How sweet of you to translate your friend's comment too! Weird though… How can she find it disgusting when she cannt read English. Strange…

Der Traumer: Haha… Am glad you like it so much. Here is the second chapter

xXxYuUrAnxXx: Here is the continuation! Although there wasn't supposed to be one but anyway… I written it. But don't expect too much from me cos I only update when I feel like too… Sorry :X bad habit.

Ren: -- sorry for those grammar errors. Hope it will be much better and flow better this time round. I put in quite some effort. :D Thanks for still thinking it is good.

Hellsing's servant: Really? I am so grateful! But I am sure there are some better lemon out there. Thanks for praising me though. Hope this time round is as good as before, or even better than before!

Aya: Yay! Ban and Ginji rocks! Ginji's adorable and Ban's solemn. Somehow they just mix well…


End file.
